


Opaquely

by Gwennis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Earth, F/M, Love, My One And Only, Romance, Stars, mine, sing, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennis/pseuds/Gwennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bellamy?” Clarke's ragged breath fanned against his face as she dug her dirt caked nails into his shoulders.<br/>“Yeah, princess?” Came the dark haired prince's reply.<br/>“Promise me you won't die.” She whispered, her voice rising a octave at the end.<br/>Bellamy just smiled and spoke back, “At least our story might be remembered, princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Finn seem to have different viewpoints on their relationship, some more strongly then others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. :c  
> I kind've feel bad.

Clarke's light blonde hair was brushed gingerly over her left shoulder by a tanned hand. To be more specific, Finn's tanned hand. Finn and Clarke had been in a complicated relationship ever since Finn's girlfriend, Raven Reyes had arrived on the ground, shocking not only Finn, but Clarke as well.  
Clarke shivered. She didn't like his hands on her body, or her hair for that matter. They had touched another girl, making her feel more and more guilty as she let his hand trail down her arm. Goosebumps arose from the section of her arm which was being taken over by Finn's fairly large hand.  
She gently pulled out of Finn's one handed embrace, causing the brunette's eyebrows to knit together in confusion.  
"Clarke?" His voice was soft and innocent, like he was doing nothing wrong, like they were the only two who had ever existed on the ground.  
Clarke shook her head. "I can't Finn. This isn't right. I can't.." She trailed off, her eyes flicking to the ground.  
She expected Finn to understand, to give her a sad smile and nod in a final goodbye. What she wasn't expecting was Finn's used to be stroking hand, cascade across her already scraped face.  
To say she was surprised was an understatement, she was shocked. Her light and somewhat starved body was flung back due to unprepared impact. Her small lips let out a whimper of pain as she brought her pale fingertips to her surely bruising cheekbone. She looked to Finn's enraged eyes as he brought his booted foot back and slammed it against her ribs, earning several sickening cracks, making her scream. Her body seemed to be engulfed in fire as he drew back his foot again and brought it down onto her heaving chest.  
She gasped for breath as the imprint of a ridged shoe painted itself across her chest.  
"I gave you everything!" Finn screamed at her damaged body, bringing one hand to clasp around her neck and the other repeatedly across her face. She chocked and gasped for air as she pried at his hand, the warm crimson blood from her new wounds across her face seeping in front of her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Once her eyelids began to droop from lack of oxygen, Finn released her throat and she sucked in air until her lungs couldn't take any more.  
Her throat burned and she barely noticed as Finn's cold hands moved to the waistband of her jeans, causing her to cry out as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Shhh, my dear, you'll enjoy this."  
This only caused Clarke to cry more, then she began sobbing. How could no one hear this? She thought. This is where it would be. This is where she would be stripped of her purity.  
Finn's nimble fingers pushed down her pants, revealing her light colored underwear. And as if he remembered something he stopped, but only for a second before roughly pulling her shirt over her head and kissing the skin above her covered chest. She felt his bulge against her thigh, making her shiver in disgust for what she was allowing to happen to her. She only wanted one thing more now, to fade away right now.  
It seems she almost got her wish, for the fabric of the tent entrance was pushed away to reveal a figure. Clarke didn't care though. She only felt a dull ache across her body as Finn was suddenly yanked from her shaking form.  
She heard people arguing, people being dragged away, people fighting. But then her broken body was scooped up into strong arms, of whom she didn't know. But she felt the warm sun hit her exposed body, for which she might have been embarrassed about had she not been to jumbled to think properly.  
The mystery person shielded her body from the view of others, making her grateful to whoever it was. Her frail frame was laid on a bed, the warmth of the person replaced with a chilled feeling, making her shiver.  
She slowly opened her eyes as her hand weakly lifted to grab the warmth again. She felt it and held it to her, the warmth obliging and moving closer to her.  
When her eyes opened they widened slightly, not expecting to see what she was seeing in front of her.  
"Bellamy?" She said weakly, before her eyes dropped closed immediately and she dropped his hand.


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke runs. Clarke yells. Clarke falls.

In Clarke's dream she was flying. She was flying far away from everything that was here now, and everything that will be. It was as if time stopped and she was the only one moving. She wasn't hurt. She wasn't broken. She wasn't breathing. She was just there. But all dreams end soon right?

****

Clarke awoke with a start. Arms wrapped around her bruised body and she cried out, struggling harder to get away from the oddly warm arms. Then she felt a breath against her neck mingling with a familiar voice.   
"Clarke! Clarke! It's okay! You're okay." Bellamy soothed her, making her cease the screaming but tense at the sound of his voice. Her brows furrowed and she yanked herself out of his comfortable embrace, making her cold, but she won't admit that.   
"Get off me!" She growled, wobbling on her non-reliable legs as she pushed the material of the tent entrance out of the way. She heard Bellamy's calls for her but she didn't look back. People stared at her as she came out, everything was silent as people ceased what they were doing. Clarke's breathing began to become labored as she awkwardly tried to run to the camp entrance. She kept running until she couldn't see the camp, the people who stared, or most importantly, Bellamy. 

****

She had been sitting outside, lost in the endless woods for several hours now. She was just staring at her shoes, her back curled against a tree as a piece of bark stuck out uncomfortably into the flesh of her back. She couldn't get Finn's voice out of her head. She thought she loved him. She thought he loved her. But she was wrong. Then she thought of Bellamy, the boy she had led beside for as long as she could remember. His cold, hard exterior and now his caring, comforting interior. She missed the feel of his arms around her, she couldn't deny him that.   
Breaking her from her fantasies was a snapping noise, followed by the unhidden pounding of feet against the forest floor. Clarke's body tensed as she held her breath, peeking around the corner to come face to face with her comforters sister, Octavia Blake.   
Words formed on the brunette's lips as her eyes widened to see Clarke so vulnerable against the dark, unforgiving ground. But Clarke begged her silently with her eyes not to call out to the others she knew were searching with her. Octavia slowly closed her mouth and hesitantly took a seat on the wet ground beside Clarke, making Octavia grimace.   
"What're you doing, Clarke? It could be dangerous! People are worried sick about you and they don't want to believe-" Octavia was cut off by a slightly annoyed and emotionally drained Clarke.   
"Just leave me alone, okay?" She snapped, standing up and walking away from her friend and into the tall brush where no one would find her.   
Clarke felt slightly guilty for yelling at Octavia, but the emotionlessness feeling she felt blocked out anything else. She heard people screaming her name. Then her breath hitched as she was thrown back to see Finn's large body over hers, a terrible smile reaching the corners of his mouth. His hand traveled to her hip, his lips moving sloppily along her neck. Tears poured down Clarke's flushed cheeks as she was thrown back into the present and falling to her knees. She held her chest and screamed, straining her vocal cords as she shut her mouth and began shakily crawling to the edge of a small stream in front of her. She dug her fingers into the rocks lining along the edge of the small flowing river. The sharp rocks scraped and punctured her now bloodied fingers. The pain made her forget slightly, causing her to gasp and continue the harm roughly. The flesh on her fingertips was rubbed raw, revealing the light pink undertone of skin. The wounds leaked with dark crimson blood, making Clarke gag.   
"Clarke? What the hell are you doing?" She heard Raven's voice cloud her thoughts as she stared weakly up at the black haired girl.   
She shrugged slightly and felt arms wrap around her body. But they weren't Bellamy's warm hands against her clothes, burning the warmth into her skin. They were cold and rough, making her sigh as she closed her eyes and allowed her seemingly lifeless corpse to be taken away. 

****

Clarke awoke with bandaged hands. They were badly wrapped and hadn't been replaced in a while, making her assume it was one of her uneducated friends. She was one of the only medics here, trained by her mother who was still barely breathing on The Ark, quite literally.   
She sighed and let her chest rise and fall with the stopping of peoples feet outside. She felt somewhat at piece. As much as she could when her most feared betrayer was somewhere around this camp, watching.


End file.
